Butterfly Wings
by Meggane
Summary: Le retour D'ELizabeth, après saison 4, mais d'une façon un peu spéciale.... Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la saison pour comprendre, spoilers tout de meme .When everything is gone… You're still there, in every breathe, every sight...


Butterfly Wings…..

AUTEUR : Marisa  
DATE : Janvier 2008  
SAISON : Apres la saison 4, ou plutôt l'épisode This Mortal Coil donc !!Spoilers !!  
CATEGORIE : Shweir, mais Liz n'apparaît pas tout de suite.

RESUME : Une version un peu spéciale du retour d'Elizabeth

When everything is gone… You still there, in every breathe, every sight, and every wing...

DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que par plaisir.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est à l'origine un rêve que j'ai fait, donc une partie n'est pas vraiment « réaliste » si on peut dire... Ce ne sera sûrement pas une histoire très très construite, mais plutôt une succession de pensée, d'idée, de réflexions, enfin vous verrez…

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à trouver d'où venait certaines choses, mais finalement en cherchant un peu j'ai retrouvé, je crois que je fais une overdose de légendes, mythes, et musiques celtiques, si bien que j'en retrouve des références dans mes rêves maintenant !

D'ailleurs, à l'origine dans mon rêves, les perso étaient tous des grands fans de musique celtique et les amenaient sur une planète pour les faire écouter aux habitants, mais j'ai zappé ce passage là…

Elle sera assez courte aussi, ben voui un rêve ça dure pas 15 ans non plus lol

C'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon, en faisant un récit à la première personne et sur un thème comme ça, donc si il y a des choses bancales n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

A ceux qui savent.

A ceux qui pensent.

A ceux qui parlent.

A ceux qui crient.

A ceux qui aiment.

A tous les mangeurs d'Herbe, de feuille, de fleurs, de pissenlits, d'hortensia, de tulipe, de salade, de coquelicot, et que sais-je encore…

A l'ami des coccinelles, cette fic s'inspire de tout ça… De ce que j'ai dans le tête, le cœur et que je garde pour moi…. Aussi un peu de toi… _**LuV yOu**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous nous rendions sur une planète connue depuis plusieurs mois déjà, dont le peuple avait souhaité mettre en place une alliance commerciale avec Atlantis. Ils nous offraient de la nourriture, des fruits et légumes principalement, ainsi que leur savoir, un aperçu de leur culture, contre la possibilité de venir de temps à autre en visite sur Atlantis, et la promesse de leur rendre visite pour discuter, et en apprendre plus sur nos uses et coutumes, nos croyances, la façon dont nous appréhendons le monde…

C'est un peuple charmant, aimable, et amical. Leur rendre visite est un plaisir, une pause dans le monde militaire, soigneusement organisé, d'Atlantis.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du Village, moi en tête de file, le reste de l'équipe à mes côtés. Le chef du village, Forsete s'avance vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres. Il porte une tunique simple, une corde au niveau de la taille lui sert de ceinture.

Forsete : Bienvenue à vous chers Amis ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt !

John : Merci Forsete. Les temps sont calmes en ce moment, on en a profité pour venir vous faire un petit coucou !

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesce après ma réponse, je crois qu'ils aiment bien venir ici.Je les comprends, dans cet endroit tout est calme, serein. On est loin de la permanente menace de danger qui règne sur notre cité.

Forsete : Allez venez, les habitants seront heureux de vous revoir !

Il ajoute le geste à sa parole, et se dirige vers la cité, faisant un geste de la main pour nous convier à le suivre. Et nous entrons dans le village, emplis des habitants qui s'activent à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Le village ressemble un peu à ceux que l'on peut voir dans les contes de fées, dans les livres. Un mélange de simplicité et de magnificence, des habitats communs, des ruelles mal organisées mais qui donnent envie de s'y promenait. Des commerçants qui fabriquent eux-mêmes leur produits, des bougies naturelles, des encres, des épices…Et à plusieurs endroits, de grands bâtiments avec de hautes tours, construits en pierre blanche, et ou le constructeur s'est attardé a ponctuer la façade de reliefs et de motifs.Avec une grande porte principale, autour de laquelle sont taillés deux papillons aux ailes déployées, qui se regardent, et veillent sur la bâtisse. On croirait presque que le village sort tout droit d'un rêve.

Nous avançons et reconnaissons plusieurs personnes avec qui nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance lors de nos précédentes visites. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la saison chaude, le temps est doux, il fait une chaleur agréable ; aussi nous nous installons donc dehors, sur la place publique, ou une grande table est dressée, depuis bien longtemps avant notre arrivée.

Teyla : Alors Forsete, comment vous portez vous, vous et votre village ?

Forsete : Très bien, je vous remercie. Et sur votre cité ?

Teyla : Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Forsete : ravis de l'entendre. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

Forsete nous servit, il apporta de quoi se nourrir et se rafraîchir, puis nous discutâmes ensemble des nouvelles de nos peuples respectifs. Il apprit ainsi pour l'enfant de Teyla, et pour nos peines quand à la perte du Dr Weir.

Forsete : Et bien chers amis, il y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que vous aimeriez faire tant que vous êtes ici ?

John : Non, pas tellement, mais j'avoue qu'un peu de marche pour faire passer ce bon repas ne serait pas de refus.

McKay : Comme si on allait pas assez marcher sur le chemin du retour ! Ce n'est pas comme si il fallait qu'on marche pendant 3 kilomètres à travers la forêt pour arriver au Jumper !

John : Rassurez vous Rodney, si vous ne voulez pas marcher pour revenir il n'y a aucun problème je vous laisse ici !

Forsete : Et vous Teyla ?

Teyla : A vrai dire, j'ai repensé aux manuscrits dont vous m'avez parlé la dernière fois, et et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien y jeter un œil.

Forsete : Ceux sur l'histoire de nos ancêtres et les anciennes légendes?

Teyla : oui, je dois dire que ces légendes m'intriguent.

Forsete : certaines d'entres elles nous intriguent encore nous même. Je demanderai au bibliothécaire de vous conduire dans la réserve et de vous aider à les trouver.

Teyla : Je vous remercie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ainsi, l'après midi nous nous séparâmes, Teyla alla consulter ses manuscrits, Ronon avait prévu d'apprendre l'art du combat à un des villageois, et Rodney avait promis à Katie de lui rapporter plusieurs peintures crées à partir de plantes pour qu'elle étudie leur composition. Si bien que je me retrouvais seul, à chercher une occupation.

Forsete : Colonel Sheppard, Il me semblait vous avoir entendu parler de faire un peu de marche ?

John : C'est vrai. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais vraiment faire finalement.

Forsete : Vous me permettez de vous accompagner ?

John : Bien sur Forsete.

Nous marchâmes tous deux dans les rues du village. J'appris que le village prospérait et avait eu plusieurs naissances depuis notre dernière venue. Le vieil homme me questionna Atlantis et sur l'avancement de la guerre avec les Wraiths. Je lui expliquai que nous avions trouvé un ennemi plus dangereux encore, et lui racontai la bataille que nous menions avec les réplicateurs.

Forsete : J'ai n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance du Dr Weir, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé la connaître. Vous lui portez une affection qui me fait dire qu'elle devait être une personne remarquable.

John : Elle l'était.

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je ne souhaitais pas parler de cette aventure. Elle faisait parti du passé, des souvenirs que l'on garde cachés bien profondément en soi, et je me refusais à la faire revenir à la surface.

John : J'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup aborder ce sujet.

Forsete : Je comprends, pardonnez moi, je n'aurais pas du être trop curieux. Je ne voulais pas ranimer votre souffrance.

Je gardai le silence. Il était inutile de répondre quoi que ce soit, car il avait raison, la souffrance était là. Je la sentais au fond de ma gorge, cette boule qui vous empêche de respirer à fond, qui vous prend et ne vous lâche plus.

Nous arrivâmes devant le grand bâtiment avec les Papillons. Forsete s'arrêta et je fis de même. Il leva les yeux et fixa l'édifice, l'air méditatif.

Forsete : Savez vous d'où vienne ces papillons John ?

John : non.

Forsete : Nos manuscrits relatent d'anciennes légendes, selon l'une d'elle, une déesse, épouse d'un dieu du nom de Midir fut transformée en flaque d'eau par la première épouse de son compagnon. Mais quelques temps plus tard, on retrouva dans cette flaque un ver. Ver qui plus tard se vit renaître en un sublime Papillon. Un papillon aux yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, aux ailes au bourdonnement plus doux que n'importe quel musique. Lorsqu'il ouvrait ses ailes, il lançait des gouttelettes, qui avaient le don de guérir complètement celui qui les recevait. _(En fait c'est un conte mythologique Irlandais)_

Nos ancêtres qui ont construit ce bâtiment se sont inspirés de cette légende pour créer ces motifs.

John : c'est une histoire très intéressante c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas rare de voir un papillon, et tous ne sont des papillons guérisseurs.

Forsete : Peut être que ce n'est pas rare sur votre planète, mais ici ça l'est. Du haut de mon vieil âge je n'en ai vu un qu'une fois dans ma vie, lorsqu'un petit enfant atteint d'une grave maladie s'en ai remis. Depuis plus jamais.

John : si vous le dites.

Forsete : Je vous sens septique.

John : je ne crois pas à ce genre d'histoire Forsete.

Forsete : Je le sais, mais même si elle n'est pas vraie cela reste une belle histoire non ?

John : Moui.

Il repris son chemin, et encore une fois, je fis de même.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous marchâmes ainsi un long moment ; parler avec le vieil homme me permettait d'oublier pour quelques instants notre propre monde, et c'était agréable.

Une fois notre ballade terminée, j'allai retrouver Ronon et me joint à son « cours de combat ». Le villageois qu'il entraînait, Karan, était un jeune homme, assez maigre mais qui promettait d'avoir une fois adulte une musculature semblable à celle de l'ancien Runner. Ils s'affrontaient tous deux dans un combat avec des bâtons de bambous. Le runner ayant indiscutablement l'avantage, mais laissant la possibilité au jeune homme de contrer ses attaques, afin que celui-ci apprenne les gestes justes et augmente en rapidité.

Il se débrouillait bien, malgré plusieurs gestes imprécis et attaques maladroites. Il ferait un bon guerrier en s'entraînant.

Ronon : Et bien Karan, tu t'en sors assez bien.

Karan : Merci.

Ronon : John, alors cette balade ?

John : C'était bien merci. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Ronon : Pas de problème. Un petit combat avec Karan ? Que je vois ce qu'il donne vu de l'extérieur.

John : ça marche. Allez mon p'tit, en avant !

Ronon : je serais vous je ne ferais pas le malin Sheppard, il se bat étonnement bien.

Nous prîmes position. Karan choisit une attitude plutôt défensive, et attendit mes attaques. Il su parfaitement les contrer, et profita des instants où je me repositionnai, et où j'étais donc le plus vulnérable, pour tenter de m'atteindre. Je devais tomber d'accord avec Ronon sur ce point, il se battait bien. Il utilisa cette tactique un temps, puis ses attaques se firent plus pressantes, plus précises et plus rapides. Je retrouvai les gestes qu'on m'avait appris tout au long de mon apprentissage, mais j'avais bien du mal à percer sa garde. Ronon nous observait, un sourire aux lèvres qui laissait deviner qu'il était impatient de voir l'issue du combat. Karan tenta de m'atteindre au genou, je repoussai son attaque de peu, mais je perdis l'équilibre. Je fis quelques pas en avant pour essayer de retrouver la stabilité qui me faisait défaut, et mon ennemi ne manqua pas cette occasion. Je reçu plusieurs coups à l'épaule et dans le dos, si bien que je ne pus me redresser, et j'en tombai lamentablement au sol, ébahis d'avoir été battu par un si jeune garçon.

Ronon : Je vous avais prévenu. Je te félicite Karan, tu as été excellent !

John : Je suis d'accord, bravo.

Karan : merci à vous. C'était un beau combat.

Je me relevai et ramassai les bâtons de bambou que j'avais laissé tomber à terre. Ils étaient de bonne qualité, fabriqués par les habitants du village. Je pris un moment pour y jeter un œil, et j'aperçu des motifs semblables à ceux du bâtiment blanc : deux papillons qui se faisaient face, comme si ils allaient se battre. Je m'étonnai du travail qu'avait fourni le fabriquant, en plus de la beauté des motifs, les bâtons étaient légers et utiles, faciles à tenir en main, et assez courts pour que le porteur me sois pas gêné en les utilisant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La journée arrivait à sa fin. Nous avions prévu de passer la nuit ici, et de ne retourner à la base que demain en début d'après midi.

Aussi, nous passâmes la soirée aux côtés des enfants du village, à qui nous racontions tour à tour des histoires, ou à qui nous narrions certaines de nos missions. Ils semblaient prendre plaisir à nous entendre, et j'aimais les moments comme ceux-ci. Depuis que les Athosiens avaient quittés Atlantis, les soirées avec les enfants me manquaient, et voir leur réaction face à nos histoires était toujours une belle surprise. Ils purent restés éveillé plus tard qu'à l'habitude pour l'occasion, et restèrent à nous écouter à la lumière de la lune jusque tard dans la soirée.

Je pris congé et me rendit à l'auberge où nous devions tous passer la nuit. Ma chambre était simple, un lit et une étagère en bois foncé, et un miroir posée sur une commode du même matériau. C'était peu, mais suffisant. Des peintures décoraient les murs, et donnaient à la pièce un aspect grandement chaleureux.

Je me couchai en observant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1H30… 2H12….3H01...

J'étais allongé sur le lit, les yeux ouverts, à fixer le plafond.Le sommeil me fuyait. Je tournai le regard vers la fenêtre, des milliers d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel d'éclats scintillants, accentuant l'impression d'immensité qu'il inspirait. Je soupirai, je doutai de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Je songeai à la vie qui m'attendait, ce que j'en avais fait, et ce que j'aurais pu en faire. Il fut un temps où jamais je n'aurais pensé à des choses pareilles, mais j'avancer ans l'âge, et les récents évènements m'avaient donné de quoi réfléchir pour au moins toute une vie.

Je crus voir un éclair rouge, comme une lampe qui clignote dans l'obscurité. J'envoyai mes yeux vers le tour de la pièce, et ne vit rien. Il était tard et j'étais fatigué, il était normal que mes yeux me jouent des tours de ce genre.

Je fermai les paupières, et écoutai le silence qui apaisa ma respiration. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans faire un mouvement, sans entendre un seul bruit.

Puis je sentis un léger picotement sur le bout du nez, trop paresseux pour lever la main jusqu'à mon nez et chasser cette sensation, je me contentai de secouer la tête et froncer le nez. Cela se calma. Puis cela revint. J'ouvris les yeux, et étouffai un cri de surprise en découvrant la cause de ce mal. Un papillon aux ailes enchanteresses d'un rouge flamboyant se tenait au bout de mon nez, immobile. Je fis un geste pour le chasser, il s'envola, mais resta à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me redressai et pensai aux paroles de Forsete, tout en suivant des yeux l'insecte aux ailes de feu. Il s'éloigna de moi pour aller près de la porte de la chambre, avant de revenir vers moi. Il fit le même trajet plusieurs fois, sans se lasser.

Une partie de moi eu envie de croire qu'il souhaitait me faire passer un message, et me dire de sortir, et une autre, plus terre à terre, me disait que de telles pensées étaient stupides et que je ferrai mieux d'essayer de me rendormir. Je choisi la deuxième option, me retournai et fermai à nouveau les yeux, avant que l'horrible picotement me repris, sur le bras cette fois, et toujours pour la même raison.

L'envie de le suivre devenait irrésistible, si bien que sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai rhabillé, chaussé, à déambuler dans les ruelles en suivant une paire d'ailes brillantes qui guidait mon chemin.

Je marchai ainsi pendant 20 bonnes minutes, j'étais sorti du village depuis un moment quand j'arrivai à une petite clairière, avec quelques arbres mi-hauts aux feuilles bien vertes, des fougères et des fleurs qui poussaient ça et là.

A ma droite, un petit étang, avec des plantes qui s'apparenteraient aux nénuphars que nous connaissons. Je longeais l'étang, le papillon avançait toujours avec moi, en revenant vers moi occasionnellement avant de repartir plus long devant nous.

Nous arrivâmes derrière l'étang, et à cet instant, je crus que soit j'étais encré dans un rêve si réel que je ne pouvais savoir si c'était vrai ou non, soit que j'étais simplement devenu fou.

J'avais devant moi un long lit d'or et de bleu, parsemé par moment de couleurs plus vives comme l'orange ou le rouge. Si je cru d'abord que c'étais une étendue de fleurs, je me trompais lourdement. Chaque parcelle de terre était recouverte, non pas par des fleurs, mais par des papillons, plus nombreux et plus majestueux que je n'en avais jamais vu. Certains battaient de leurs larges ailes, d'autres restaient immobiles. N'importe quel peintre n'aurais jamais su recréer la beauté d'un tel assemblage. J'étais ébahis, ébahis et incapable de bouger. Je sentais mon cœur battre, j'étais conscient de chaque parcelle de mon corps, de chaque cellule, de chaque mouvement imperceptible à l'œil nu, de chaque sensation, du vent qui soufflait dans mes cheveux, du tissu qui frottai contre ma peau. C'était donc cela, se sentir bien.

Quand je retrouvai la mobilité de mes membres, je risquai un pas en avant. J'avais peur qu'un seul de mes mouvements ne vienne perturber le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Un pas, puis un autre, et je m'arrêter, remarquant une irrégularité dans l'assemblage régulier des papillons, une couleur mal imprégnée sur la toile de l'artiste.

Je fixai un point au centre du lit de papillon, là où le sol formait une légère bosse. J'avais la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose, et que c'était ce pourquoi j'étais venu ici. Le papillon aux ailes couleur de sang, celui qui m'avait guidé jusque ici, se pose sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et posai mon regard sur lui. Il pris son envol, et se dirigea vers la zone qui ne cessait de m'intriguer. D'un pas je le suivis, et alors que j'avançai, tous les papillons présents s'envolèrent d'un seul trait, formant un ballet aérien unique au monde. Lors de leur envol, je reçu plusieurs gouttes d'eau au visage et dans les cheveux. Ils laissèrent sur le paysage une trace comme celle de la rosée qui s'étend le matin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lentement, je posai mon regard sur l'endroit que ces superbes anges venaient de quitter. Toute la sainteté d'esprit qui me restait alors me quitta définitivement. Mon corps tout entier de fit incroyablement pesants, je crus que mes jambes allaient craquer sous son poids.

Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois, pour m'assurer de ce que je voyais. Mais non, elle ne disparaissait pas. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était allongée sur le sol à la place qu'occupaient les papillons quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle semblait paisible son visage était serein, ses yeux clos. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, brodée par endroit avec de longs fils mauves et rosés. Jamais je n'avais vu pareil portrait. L'ancienne dirigeante de la cité mythique d'Atlantis était méconnaissable, elle était semblable à une fée qui vivait en symbiose parfaite avec la nature qui l'entourait.

Je m'approchai é pas lent, la gorge sèche. En moi se mêlaient à la foi peur et envie, peur que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un rêve, peur de retrouver celle qu'on m'avait arraché sans vie ou sans âme, et en même temps, envie de savoir, envie de voir, de la revoir, envie de sentir sa présence, son regard…

Je m'accroupis devant elle, de fines gouttelettes perlaient dans les cheveux de celle que l'on appelait Elizabeth Weir.

Mes mains tremblaient, et le reste de mon corps ne tarda pas à en faire de même. J'approchai ma main tremblotante de son front, et frissonnai lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact.

Je caressai son visage et murmurai son nom

_Elizabeth…_

Je sentais son corps s'animer, ses yeux qui bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, inspira longuement et difficilement. Elle me faisait l'impression d'un Homme qui vit ses derniers instants, et qui lutte encore pour se forcer à survivre, dans des efforts animés par le désespoir.

Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas cela. Non, au contraire. Elle luttait, lutter pour sortir son corps du sommeil et revenir à la vie.

Elle leva ses yeux sur moi, ses doux yeux verts qui plongeaient dans les miens, à la recherche d'une explication et de courage. Je sus à cet instant que je l'avais retrouvée.

Mon cœur s'emplit d'une joie immense, et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Elle tenta de bouger ses lèvres, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais son effort ne perça pas le silence.

Je lui pris la main, et l'aidai doucement à se redresser. Je la laissai prendre appuis sur moi, sa faiblesse ne lui permettait pas de soutenir cette position elle-même.

Je crois qu'elle pris conscience de qui j'étais, et de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle me murmura à l'oreille.

_John…_

John : C'est terminé Elizabeth, vous êtes de retour maintenant, je veille sur vous.

Elle nicha sa tête dans mon coup, je la entais frissonner, et je resserrai mon étreinte. Je l'enlaçai tendrement, et me dégageai légèrement d'elle juste assez pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon bras, jusqu'à atteindre ma main. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les miens, et se cala encore plus contre moi.

John : je ne vous laisserai plus Elizabeth, plus jamais.

Elizabeth, dans un murmure : Je sais…

A son tour, elle me donna un baiser dans le coup. Je la serrai fort contre moi, je voulais la sentir présente, la sentir vivre. Je caressai ses cheveux, et amenai nos mains jointes jusqu'à mon visage. J'y déposai d'autres baisers…

Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, à s'apprécier mutuellement, se retrouver, se parler sans aucun mot…

Je l'avais retrouvé, elle, et le morceau d'âme que j'avais perdue avec elle, dans les ailes d'un papillon….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
